


we can find shelter and peace

by azzzpirin



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, khrushchevka au my babes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 10:45:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19004179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azzzpirin/pseuds/azzzpirin
Summary: Хрущевка в двадцать шесть квадратных метров спокойно вмещает целую семью – Юру, Отабека, оранжевый советский обогреватель и вечный сквозняк, который живет где-то над полом. (эстетика советских коммуналок и Товарищества)





	we can find shelter and peace

Юра зовет его в Питер, потому что не хочет вылезать из кровати и в доме плохо ловит Интернет, поэтому, пожалуйста, хочешь, приезжай. Отабек едет в Питер, потому что он перманентно переселился в сознание трехлетнего ребёнка, только открывающего основы привязанности, и потому что Юра не может выкладывать фото Машки в Инстаграм, а он скучает. 

Лифт в доме Юры всегда сломан, и Отабек знает это, но все равно везёт с собой сумку съедобных сувениров - от отца и бабушки, которые тоже следят за Юрой в Инстаграме и беспокоятся, что он кажется слишком скелетообразным.

Ещё в сумке лежит тяжеленный набор красок, на который Отабек спустил треть своей спортивной стипендии, потому что Юра когда-то давно решил заняться художеством, а Отабек все ещё живёт в сознании трехлетнего ребёнка. Он, впрочем, еще даже не обмолвился о дорогих красках, занимающих все дно сумки, хотя они проделывают путь между Астаной и Питером уже в третий раз. Юра может за четыре остановки на метро доехать до Салона художника, зачем ему что-то лишнее. 

 

Юра встречает его в одном тапке, растянутых пижамных штанах и трёх свитерах, надетых друг на друга и делающих его похожим на злой чупа-чупс. Машка слепо тычется ему в ноги, басит, когда он случайно ставит сумку на её хвост, и продолжает виться, словно Отабек - самое волнительное, что случилось в её короткой кошачьей жизни. 

\- Ты поздно, - говорит Юра, и его голос чуть хриплый, но не ото сна. Голос говорит: _"Ты что, совсем ошалел, по Крестовскому без такси шататься в два ночи?"_

\- Здравствуй, - говорит Отабек, и его голос теплый, но не от натопленного воздуха квартиры. Голос говорит: _"Я тоже скучал"_. 

Машка, кошка совершенно слепая и совершенно наглая, не видит своих неловких отцов, замерших в дверном проеме, поэтому громко изъявляет своё желание поесть. Отабек роется в сумке в попытке выудить оттуда кошачьи витамины, спешно засунутые сестрой. 

 

\- Идём спать, - говорит Юра, кивая на дверь, и Отабек оглядывается, украдкой вытирает сок от Вискаса на пальцах о шерсть Машки, потом следует за ним. 

Кровать Юры скрипит мерзко и тонко, но только если чья-нибудь вытянутая нога достанет до третьей слева балки под матрасом и надавит на неё. Следует заметить, что скрипит она настолько мерзко, что первые дни Отабек всегда боится поворачиваться, чтобы не дай бог не задеть проклятую деревяшку. 

 

Иногда они с Юрой целуются. Иногда Юра зовёт его в гости, водит по самым дорогим кафе и за руку ведёт к себе в спальню, а потом говорит: "Спокойной ночи", - и отворачивается к стене. Отабек слабый и все ещё в сознании трехлетнего ребёнка, поэтому он тихо желает ему не менее спокойной ночи, минут двадцать доской лежит на третьей слева балке под матрасом, а потом идёт на кухню и в открытую форточку выкуривает спрятанную за вытяжкой пачку сигарет. 

Они уже не просто друзья, но никто не хочет поднимать вопрос о чем-то большем, поэтому Отабек таскает часть кулона дружбы на цепочке, которую прячет под майкой, методично пробивает Юрой матрас, когда он этого хочет, и методично избегает взгляда бабы Шуры из двадцать седьмой, потому что третья слева балка скрипит действительно мерзко и громко - почти так же громко, как кричит Юра. 

 

Юра ведет его к Неве, хотя её уже сковывает первый лёд. На ногах у Юры тяжёлые ботинки, и он прыгает по льдинкам, мешая зиму с речным песком, смеётся, когда Отабек матерится и лезет за ним в ледяную воду. Губы Юры синие-синие, как небо, когда Отабек приезжает сюда летом. 

\- Какой же ты ебанутый, - вздыхает Отабек, кутает его в несколько одеял и идёт на кухню заваривать крепкий сладкий чай. 

 

В пустом автобусе Юра падает к нему на колени, потому что он "слишком устал", а Отабек занял самое престижное место - против движения, в углу, до которого бабушки не добираются, а школьники с огромными портфелями - не могут поместиться. Автобус действительно пустой, потому что это самый ранний рейс и все нормальные люди сейчас спят. Юра поздним вечером утащил его к Александро-Невской лавре и забыл о часах работы наземного транспорта. 

Отабек решает, что может и сам насладиться - в конце концов, он почти уверен, что с автобуса не сойдет, потому что горящие ноги просто откажутся двигаться. Он сует лицо в юрин шарф, тормошит его, пока холодным носом не уткнется в горячую шею, и замирает. Юра кладет руку ему на затылок и тянет ближе, не даёт дышать, сжимает шею. Отабеку кажется, что его легкие на двадцать процентов состоят из Юрия Плисецкого. На сорок. На восемьдесят пять. 

На лестнице угрожающе мигает лампочка, словно никак не может решить, жить ей или умереть. Отабек может заметить некую схожесть в их жизненных путях, а потом Юра прижимает его к измазанной маркером стене и Отабек может заметить его ледяные ладони, забирающиеся под куртку, под свитер, под майку.

\- Иди к черту, - посылает Отабек, потому что, сука, как же холодно, и тут же притягивает ближе, теряется в юриных губах, руках, обжигающих вздохах. 

Юра смеётся звонко и совершенно неуместно для пустой парадной посреди ночи. 

\- Как же я скучал, - тихо говорит он, и дыхание Отабека перехватывает. Секунду он смотрит на мигающую лампочку, как бы говоря: "Решайся уже". Лампочка продолжает надоедливо жить, а вот Отабек смотрит на теплую улыбку Юры и все же хочет умереть. 

 

Рассвет робкими лучами стучится в запотевшие окна юриной квартиры, и Юра все ещё не может остановить свой рассказ о последних месяцах, что они не виделись. Март - сходил в кино пять раз за одну неделю, апрель - записался к психотерапевту, июль - выкинул расшибшие ноги в кровь коньки.

Отабек обнимает его поперёк ребер и на секунду испытывает невероятное желание сдавить изо всех сил, но просто целует влажный висок, рассказывает, что в феврале бродил по городу один и что в июне случайно заказал себе онлайн двести рожков мороженого вместо двух. 

Машка дремлет на стуле на в спешке сброшенном свитере, и Отабек хочет одеться, но Юра скрипит третьей слева балкой и протестующе зарывается лицом в его голую грудь, пуская руки под мышками и прижимаясь вплотную. 

\- Можно я хотя бы кофе выпью, чудовище, - просит Отабек, и чудовище мотает головой и, кажется, уже засыпает. Отабек перебирает его длинные волосы и жалеет, что под рукой нет резинки - пряди мечутся по подушкам и лезут везде, до чего хватает длины. Заплетает свободный колосок, пару минут пытается скрепить его концами волос, потом сдаётся и просто надеется, что Юра не будет ворочаться во сне. 

 

Юра мажет хлеб маслом и щедро льет сверху клубничное варенье, потом подпирает бедром столешницу. В кухне метр на метр очень сложно завтракать даже в одиночку, но ещё сложнее - со своим другом и игнорируемыми несколько лет словами. Невероятно сложно - когда завтрак начинается в пять вечера. 

Отабек роется в шкафчиках в поисках быстрой лапши или ещё чего, но Юра закатывает глаза, сажает его на единственный стул и лезет в холодильник за яйцами и докторской колбасой. Подумав немного, сажает себя на колени к Отабеку и целует, опираясь одной рукой на стол, а второй - на стену, потому что стул маленький и уже один Отабек на нем поместиться может с трудом. 

Отабек любит клубничное варенье и ещё больше - целовать Юру, поэтому он решает, что переживёт без яичницы ещё несколько минут. Или пару часов. 

 

\- Мне нужны белила, - внезапно, словно вспомнив, говорит Юра, отрываясь от экрана ноутбука, где играет какой-то второсортный ужастик. 

Рука Отабека замирает на шерсти Машки.

\- Ох, - красноречиво говорит Отабек, потом аккуратно снимает кошку с колен, опускает на юрин живот. 

Идёт к стоящей в коридоре сумке и чешет затылок, внезапно думая, не проще ли будет забрать эту сумку и, не открывая её, уехать в аэропорт. Внезапно обычная упаковка красок кажется чем-то большим, чем-то существенным, словно двадцать тюбиков с обручальными кольцами внутри. 

У коробки немного сбиты углы, вытерты сгибы картона и подарочный бантик измялся до той степени, что сейчас напоминает гармошку, но зато Отабек двухлетней давности позаботился о том, чтобы чёрным фломастером закрасить цену. Подождите, он что её, два года с собой провозил? Господи. Краски ж засохли все уже.

Ну что ж.

\- Юр, - говорит он, входя обратно в комнату. Мнется всего пару секунд - хоть не год, и на том спасибо. - Это тебе. 

Юра поднимает взгляд от Машки, и за секунду на его лице появляется выражение настолько непонятное, что Отабек даже теряется. 

\- Ох, - красноречиво говорит Юра. 

Он смотрит сквозь коробку, которую протягивает ему Отабек, слепо гладит грани и барабанит по крышке. 

\- Спасибо, - тихо говорит, встречает глаза Отабека. Молчит, колеблясь. - Но мне все равно нужны белила. 

Отабек непонимающе моргает, смотрит на крышку, где совершенно отчётливо напечатан тюбик с белой краской. 

Юра нервно поправляет волосы, потом открывает коробку. 

Там нет половины цветов. 

Отабек мгновенно теряет несколько лет жизни. 

\- Я, эм. Нашел, - улыбается Юра. - Первый раз, когда ты её привёз. 

А?

\- Потом в следующий. Мне тогда тоже нужны были белила, - Юра обводит этикетку на одном из тюбиков ногтем. - И в следующий. 

Отабек молчит, потом хмыкает.

\- Дурень. Не сказал почему? 

Юра смотрит долго, дольше, чем Отабек считает комфортным, наклоняется и осторожно прижимается к его губам своими. 

\- Много же времени тебе понадобилось. 

Отабек собирается протестовать, потом просто кивает.

\- Я думал... - начинает он, замолкает. - Есть краски гораздо лучше этих. 

Взгляд Юры не покидает его лица, машиной анализируя каждую частицу информации. 

\- А мне нравятся эти, - говорит Юра уперто. 

Ох.

Неужели их разговор о _Чувствах_ начинается с плохой метафоры про краски двухгодичной давности.

\- Окей, - отвечает Отабек, чтобы что-то ответить, потому что сознание трехлетнего ребёнка не поспевает за материалом одиннадцатого класса. - Окей, мне тоже нравятся, эм, краски. 

Господи, кусок идиота. 

Он вздыхает, берет в руки себя, берет в руки лицо Юры и целует, потому что он не сморозит глупость, если не сможет говорить. 

\- Кусок идиота, - говорит Юра, впрочем, улыбаясь широко-широко, как Нева, в которой он чуть не подхватил воспаление лёгких. 

Отабек пожимает плечами, выгнутой бровью указывает на полупустую коробку, из которой Юра годами подворовывал, нет, подумать только. Две половинки одного идиота.

 

\- Мне все ещё нужны белила, - решив оставить дальнейшие объяснения в любви к краскам, заявляет Юра, словно ожидая, что они соберутся за три с половиной минуты и отправятся на Невский за единственным тюбиком.

Отабек закатывает глаза. 

Потом вздыхает и идёт собираться. 

*

Машка сбегает.

Она слепая и любопытная, а при слепоте любопытство автоматически превращается в глупость. Видимо, выбегает, когда Отабек выходит вынести мусор. Может, просачивается через дверь, когда Юра возвращается домой промокшим до нитки и сразу наливает себе ванну кипятка, даже не удосужившись проверить, закрыл ли за собой. 

В любом случае, Отабек молча следует за Юрой в его квесте обойти все подвалы и недострои, светит фонариком стремительно садящегося на морозе телефона и отдаёт свои перчатки, потому что Юра опять забыл свои, а металлические двери сразу отпереть не удаётся. 

Две недели они ритуально шествуют из одного подвала в другой, и с каждым разом в Юрином кличе все меньше энтузиазма. Кажется, он смирился с тем, что дома его теперь будет встречать только Отабек. 

По ночам Юра обвивает руками его живот и прижимается близко-близко, глубоко дышит куда-то в плечо, лишь изредка всхлипывает. Машку притащил дед. 

*

В квартире холодно. 

Панельную хрущевку будто продувает насквозь даже летом, что уж говорить о суровой питерской зиме. Юра шутит, что за одну осень они состарились на шестьдесят лет и теперь им по возрасту положено кутаться в шали и идти спать после вечернего выпуска новостей. Отабек выгибает бровь, глубже закапывается в огромный плед, который за последние дни стал его частью, разве что не пустил шерстяные корни в вены. Спать они идут рано, потому что так теплее. 

Юра неизвестно откуда приволакивает огромный оранжевый обогреватель, который, судя по внешним признакам, видел не только распад СССР, но и его образование. 

Плюсы жизни бывших профессиональных атлетов - много денег. Одна только Юрина пенсия может позволить им питаться чёрной икрой примерно две недели или до момента, когда от такого буржуйства откажет желудок. И сердце заодно. 

Минусы жизни бывших профессиональных атлетов - эмоциональное и физическое выгорание до уровня, когда уходишь на пенсию в двадцать лет. Юра пожимает плечами и мысленно лезет за очередной банкой с чёрной икрой.

*

Хрущевка в 26 квадратных метров площадью спокойно вмещает целую семью – Юру, Отабека, оранжевый советский обогреватель и вечный сквозняк, который живет где-то над полом. Машка еще была, но больше нет. 

*

За исключением поисков Машки они не выходили из квартиры уже две недели и, кажется, в ближайшем будущем делать это не собираются. "Яндекс.Еда" доставляет на Крестовский всего за шестьдесят рублей, а у Юры психическое расстройство и много денег. Весь мир у его ног. 

Нет, ладно. Отабек каждый день послушно ходит выбрасывать мусор, каждый день спускается во двор в домашних тапках в надежде, что не замерзнет, и каждый день тычет свой леденющий нос Юре в шею в попытке согреться. 

 

*

Огромный оранжевый обогреватель необъяснимо жарит так сильно, что Юра заводит ужасную привычку ходить в коротких шортах, сзади которых розовыми пайетками вышито скромное: "Зая". Шорты были откопаны в любимом Юрином секонде за двести рублей. Отабек несколько раз хотел предложить перешить надпись, ведь "Тигр", очевидно, подошло бы гораздо лучше, но почему-то все время отвлекался. Кто знает, почему. 

Юра ходит по квартире в этих чертовых шортах и рубашке Отабека, которая недостаточно велика, чтобы нелепо казаться пледом, но достаточно большая, чтобы лениво спадать с плеча, когда Юре _очень_ нужно, чтобы ему принесли чай в постель. 

*

Окна в доме старые, а квартира все ещё находится на подветренной стороне, и, честно говоря, Отабек вообще не знает, как они оба ещё не заболели - кровать стоит прямо у окна. Советскому дому - советские меры, и Юра наклеивает все больше слоёв малярного скотча на оконные щели, в которые рвётся ветер. 

– Я тут подумал, – говорит стеклу Юра, привставая на кровати на цыпочках, чтобы дотянуться до форточки и приклеить отошедший кусок скотча и, похоже, штукатурки. – Хочу мольберт. 

Отабек отрывает взгляд от Заи, которая очень, очень, очень притягательно мелькает из-под рубашки, и спрашивает себя, понимает ли Юра, что делает.

Разумеется, понимает. Ещё бы он завёл разговор о покупке мольберта, который для аутентичности непременно захочет в двадцатиградустный мороз дотащить до дома сам, не сверкая голыми ногами в полуметре от лица Отабека. Конечно. 

Ну, если Юра хочет отвлечь Отабека, то Отабек в долгу остаться просто не может себе позволить. 

Он поднимает руку, ведёт вверх по икре Юры, в сгиб колена и – привстав на подушках – выше, до внутренней стороны бедра. Юра тихо вздыхает, замирает, не поворачиваясь, а потом едва заметно расставляет ноги шире, заставляя ладонь Отабека скользнуть на пару миллиметров выше. 

– Руки холодные, – говорит, но не делает попыток отстраниться. 

Юрины антидепрессанты делают что-то невероятное с его влечением. Они могут три недели по ночам лежать и только смотреть друг на друга, а следующим утром Юра предложит исследовать тот кинк, о котором говорили два месяца назад, помнишь? 

Не то чтобы это было проблемой – у Отабека есть рука, опыт предыдущих двадцати лет своей жизни и Юрина потрясающая коллекция вибраторов. Но зато, когда у Юры появляется настроение, он пользуется каждой секундой. 

Отабек окончательно выпрямляется на коленях, прислоняет одну руку к холодному стеклу окна. Прижимается губами к нежной коже сзади колена, чувствует застарелый шрам от лезвия конька, целует выше. Юра вздыхает, зарывается пальцами в его волосы и сжимает пряди. Отабек знает, что скопление родинок сзади на левом бедре удобно отмечает место, от одного прикосновения к которому Юра готов опуститься до мольбы. 

Юра – викторианская барышня, которая от касания рук пойдет красными пятнами, но, стоит эти руки правильно приложить, слепит из себя абсолютно все, что попросят, да ещё и сама будет об этом умолять. Отабек сорвал такой куш, это просто невероятно. 

Он ведёт выше, сжимает пальцы, чувствуя мягкие мышцы под рукой, тычет носом кожу, покрытую тонкими волосками, оставляет там, куда может дотянуться, мокрый поцелуй. 

Потом усмехается, надеется, что Юра простит, и вжимает ладонь, которую до этого держал на ледяном стекле, прямо под линию шорт. Юра мгновенно визжит драной кошкой, но Отабек сжимает его бедро, не давая отстраниться, и кусает скопление родинок. 

– _Сука_ , – кричит Юра, дергая его голову назад, наклоняется, горящими глазами вглядывается в лицо. – Ты охуел? 

Отабек старается не застонать от того, как сильно Юра натягивает его волосы, и смеётся. 

– За мольбертом пойдешь сам. 

Юра фыркает, отпускает его волосы и коленом толкает на подушки.

– А ты пойдешь нахуй. 

Потом щурится, думая, и садится сверху, чуть ниже живота. Наклоняется ближе, сжимает подбородок Отабека, заставляя опустить нижнюю челюсть, и даёт ему пощечину. 

Не сильно, но Отабек все равно прикрывает глаза и сглатывает. Когда он смотрит на Юру, тот опирается на его грудь с самой довольной усмешкой на свете. У него в волосах застрял кусок малярного скотча, щеки покрасневшие от _непростительной наглости_ , а махровая Зая сидит прямо на члене Отабека и, кажется, слезать не собирается - напротив, Юра сжимает руки Отабека над головой, наклоняется к самому лицу и двигает бедрами так, что Отабек понимает - за чертовым мольбертом он пойдёт хоть на край света, лишь бы это значило, что Юра продолжит.

*

Отабек понимает, что влюблен, не как персонажи книг Джона Грина или Николаса Спаркса, во-первых, потому что он не гетеро. 

Во-вторых, никаких метафор с сигаретами, никаких фейерверков в этом Отабек не видит. Сигареты он курит, фейерверки вызывают у него мигрени, а с Юрой он готов до конца жизни не выходить из тесной, пропитанной стариной хрущевки на окраине Питера. 

Такой момент можно сравнить, наверное, только с тем, когда поднимаешь ногу, ожидая под собой еще одну ступеньку лестницы, а ступеньки нет и нога проваливается в воздух. Он знаком с этим чувством слишком хорошо, потому что лифт в доме Юры не работает и он знает, сколько ступенек в каждом пролете лестницы. На третьем этаже кто-то из строителей или планировщиков зажал одну.

Очень странно, потому что это предсказуемо и, наверное, всегда было известно на подсознательном уровне, но Отабек все равно замирает на секунду, когда понимает. Матерится про себя, словно это такое внезапное развитие событий, что никто даже не мог подумать. Да, катайся каждые выходные в другую страну ради своего друга. Да, спи с ним в одной кровати. Да, удивляйся, осознав, что твои чувства не просто дружеские. 

*

Кожа на руках Юры трескается, и Отабек медленно втирает в ранки детский крем, купленный в аптеке за углом, и дует, когда он морщится. Щиплет.

Приближающийся Новый год требует жертвоприношений, и Юра совершает свое – чистит мандарин и цыкает каждую секунду. Цитрусовый сок попадает на раздраженную кожу и заливает трещинки. Зато все страдания вознаграждаются, когда Юра отправляет в рот первую дольку. 

Отабек закатывает глаза на его детский восторг. Встает, направляясь на кухню, и методично очищает оставшееся от килограмма абхазских мандаринов, который Юра выторговал у бабушки на рынке за семьдесят рублей.

Молча возвращается в комнату, опускается на кровать рядом с Юрой, ставит между ними блюдо голых мандаринов. 

– Ты даже очистил эту белую штуку, – выдыхает Юра, приподнимается на локте и звонко целует в лоб. 

Ох, черт.

Отабек проваливается в воздух. 

*

Иногда Отабек просыпается, бросает один взгляд на Юру, лежащего в нескольких десятках сантиметров от него, и понимает, что сегодня день плохой. 

Юра спит спиной к стене, и Отабек улыбается в приветствие, в ответ получая только пустой взгляд, и с мгновенно занывшим сердцем вылезает из кровати. Надо поставить чайник. Он заваривает чай без кофеина для Юры и крепкий кофе для себя, за пару глотков выжигает себе пищевод, а кружку с юриным чаем несет в комнату, хотя знает, что Юра его не выпьет. 

Следующее блюдо: овсянка из пакета. Юрины антидепрессанты нужно пить во время приема еды, а в плохие дни Юра хочет есть только себя изнутри. К сожалению, для таблеток этого недостаточно. Овсянка из пакета мерзко булькает, когда он наливает кипяток, и Отабек быстро закрывает ее крышкой – чтобы искусственный запах клубники не сбежал раньше положенного. 

Наливает стакан воды и выдавливает из блистера антидепрессантов таблетку, устанавливает скромный завтрак на металлический поднос и направляется в комнату. 

За время приготовления завтрака Юра не сдвинулся с места и молча смотрит на кружку чая и вытекающую из нее струйку пара. 

– Пожалуйста, – просит Отабек, усаживаясь на кровать, осторожно устанавливает поднос между ними. Юра переводит взгляд на розовую таблетку, моргает, потом почти незаметно кивает на прикроватный столик. Юра – пятилетний ребенок, застрявший в теле молодого человека, но все же понимает важность лечения. 

Отабек пойдет бродить по Питеру в поисках новогодних игрушек и достойного подарка Юре, а, когда придет, таблетки на подносе не будет, а остатки овсянки будут подсыхать на стенках миски. 

 

Он смотрит на елочный развал, символично установленный напротив дацана, и делает мысленную заметку погуглить отношение буддизма к Новому году, а потом замечает елку, практически выброшенную на улицу. Ну, елкой это назвать можно с большим натягом – скорее, ствол и пара лап на макушке. Не елка, а зонтик от солнца. 

Отабек знает, что Юра не наряжает елку, потому что его слепая кошка все же кошка и только поэтому найдет игрушки и дождик по запаху. Или по движению серебристых нитей на ветру. Она слепая, но кто ее знает, может, она в метафизике вещей лучше их разбирается. 

Потом вспоминает, что в этом году о подобном беспокоиться больше не надо. 

Вздыхает, подходит к владельцу развала. Просит не трогать несчастную оборванную елку, потому что, возможно, заберет ее. Сначала нужно спросить у Юры, но сегодня он этого делать не будет.

 

Юра спит, закутавшись в кокон из одеял, пледа и рубашек Отабека. На прикроватном столике таблетка не лежит, а в стакане нет воды. Уже хорошо. 

Отабек вздыхает, скидывает толстовку и задвигает шторы – редкое зимнее солнце неприятно лезет в спальню и ложится прямо на подушку рядом с Юрой. Это место Отабека. 

Он аккуратно опускается на простыню, стараясь не побеспокоить Юрин кокон, и закрывает глаза, игнорируя назойливую мысль о том, что сейчас нет даже двух, а дневной сон всегда делал его ватным. 

*

Юра готовит ему завтрак в постель. 

Изредка, когда просыпается раньше Отабека, он шлепает на кухню и начинает торжественно громыхать посудой. Отабек спит тревожно и через сон слышит даже малейший шорох, поэтому обычно в такие дни просыпается через минут пять после Юры.

Завтрака в постель, разумеется, он никогда не получает – получает завтрак в тарелку на кухне, «О, ты уже встал? Это был сюрприз».

Юрин сюрприз – трижды уроненная сковородка и свистящий несколько минут чайник. Отабек хочет выкинуть его из окна, даже находясь в другой комнате. Он не знает, как Юра может стоять в полуметре и слушать орущую жестянку. Диссоциация помогает, конечно, но все же. 

Отабек выключает газ под чайником, тычется холодным носом в Юрину футболку и дышит в ожидании, когда сознание окончательно подгрузится после сна. 

– Ты небритый, – говорит Юра вокруг зубной щетки во рту, и Отабек в ответ трется о его шею, намеренно царапая щетиной нежную кожу. Юра выдыхает, вытаскивает щетку изо рта и бьет ей Отабека по лбу, оставляя капельки зубной пасты на волосах. 

*

Кухня – сердце хрущевки. 

Маленькая, набитая какими-то приборами для облегчения готовки, которые гнездятся только у одной стены и работают избирательно, даже если ты вежливо просишь и находишь розетку с нужным напряжением. 

Их дед собирал, а Юре лень выкинуть. Ну, скажем, лень разбираться с последствиями – если увидят, что они выкидывают на дворовую помойку какие-то подозрительные неработающие устройства, дадут пизды. Надо тащить в утиль, а он находится на Выборгской, нужно вызывать машину или такси, Юра не потащится на метро. 

 

Юра подпирает задницей подоконник и цепляется ступнями за балки единственного стула. Его худющая нога при этом задевает клеенчатую скатерть стола, и Отабек сначала возмущался, потому что _они едят там, вообще-то_ , но один раз Юра сощурился, отвел ногу еще дальше по клеенке, позволяя посмотреть на огромный укус на внутренней стороне бедра, и тему закрыли. Отабек ткнул его кожу, пробурчал что-то типа: «Докторская колбаса», но больше все же не возмущался. 

Юра сидит на подоконнике и курит сигарету за сигаретой, а Отабек пьет кофе без сахара и молока – в ближайшем «Дикси» скидка на «Простоквашино» закончилась, а Отабек из принципа пьет только его. Солидарность к Печкину. 

Они покупают самое дешевое вино – в «Пятерочке» за сто девяносто девять рублей; у него даже пробки нет, алюминиевая крышка с мерзким скрежетом по стеклу откручивается плавным движением руки. 

Накидавшись совсем чуть-чуть (стоит даже сказать, преднакидавшись… Недокинувшись?), Юра рассказывает про советские фильмы, которые с дедом смотрел каждую субботу. 

«Маша и Витя», – говорит однажды, будто любой набор имен может квалифицироваться советской классикой. Отабек, перекинувшись, кивает и думает о том, какой Юра красивый. 

«Нет, – говорит красивый Юра, – ты не понимаешь».

Тащит из комнаты ноутбук, за которым по полу волочится хвост из проводов, наушников и какой-то старой Машкиной игрушки. Гордо устанавливает на стол. Низко свисающий над поверхностью бордовый абажур, единственный источник освещения на кухне, создает вокруг крышки нимб тусклого света. 

– Вот.

На экране спустя пару кликов возникает ролик из фильма, и, окей, там молодой Боярский в наряде кота, Отабек может это понять. 

Юра садится обратно на подоконник и качает ногой в такт песне, и Отабек улыбается.

– Люблю, – говорит, делает глоток из бутылки. Молчит, чувствуя на себе потяжелевший взгляд Юры. – Боярского люблю. 

*

Отабек выносит мусор в своих домашних тапках, когда слышит раскатистое «Мяу» из подвала дома номер семь по Камышовой.

Машка совсем слепая и совсем, _совсем_ глупая. 

*

Юра встречает их в одном носке и ошалелыми глазами смотрит на своего грязного ребенка и на своего такого же грязного Отабека – подвал оказался заколочен, чтобы вытащить оттуда маленького заливающегося мяуканьем Голлума, ему пришлось сделать невероятные вещи. 

– Нашлась, – выдыхает слабо и отчаявшейся матерью тянет руки. 

Старая ванна, крепящаяся к стене чуть ли не на скотч, не выдержит их троих, поэтому Юра стягивает носок, закатывает спортивки по колено, чтобы не намочить, и с готовностью принимает скулящую Машку. Отабек остается снаружи и с готовностью проверяет температуру воды – младенцев нельзя купать в кипятке, понимаете.

Розовый тазик, наполненный кошачьим шампунем, Машка не видит, зато чует воду и басит еще громче, вцепляется грязными когтями Юре в руку. Потом обязательно надо будет залить все это дело перекисью.

Юра шепчет ей какие-то милости, и Машка действительно успокаивается – несколько раз дергает мокрым носом и начинает мурчать, словно только понимает, что снова дома. 

– Она такая худая, – говорит Юра, пальцами пробегая по впавшим, поджавшимся бокам. По его рукам стекают ручьи пыли и грязи. – Пиздец, – его голос дрожит, и он снова гладит Машку, в этот раз совсем легонько, словно боится, что она сахарной ватой растворится под потоком воды. 

Отабек засучивает рукава, держит над розовым тазиком головку душа и свободной рукой убирает с мокрого лба Юры прилипшие волосы. Юра благодарно кивает, потом рвано вздыхает и прижимается губами к Машкиной глупой голове. Обнимает, забыв про то, что хотел остаться сухим. 

 

– Я тебя люблю, – думает Отабек вслух, а потом понимает, что мысли вслух – это слова. Которые говорят. Которые слышат. 

Отабек хочет двинуть себе, потому что сказал не в подходящий момент, но потом решает, _"Похуй"_. 

Молчит, когда Юра удивленно смотрит на него, потом подпирает бедром стиральную машину и слабо улыбается, мол, вот такой я у тебя дурак. 

Юра весь в пене от кошачьего шампуня, между ними басом мурчит слепая кошка, а Отабек все равно смеется, когда к нему тянутся через ванну и целуют мокрыми, горькими губами.


End file.
